Like a Piece of Cake
by Angelys 00Tsuki no Angel00
Summary: A noiva do L chega ao Japão... Raito passa a ter sentimentos estranhos... NÃO É YAOI!
1. A noiva

**Oi povo!! Essa é a minha nova fic e panz... Tem uma OC, a noiva do L... E eu espero que vcs m perdoem, pq eu não consegui escrever mt... vou deixar a parte importante pro próx. cap...**

**Enjoy!!**

**Like a piece of cake**

Como um mau presságio tão tarde da noite, a chuva caía pesada sobre as janelas. Esta seria a cena observada por L, se as cortinas não estivessem tão bem fechadas. Agora ele esperava que o relógio soasse a meia-noite, antes de terminar o trabalho. Ele estivera repasssando exaustivamente os fatos do caso Kira pela sua mente, buscando qualquer ínfimo detalhe que pudesse ter passado despercebido.

"É inútil. Não há nada. Me pergunto se eu conseguirei chegar ao fim deste caso." Cuidadosamente, ele se virou para a figura adormecida a seu lado. "Raito está incrivelmente acomodado a esta situação." O jovem virou-se na cama, puxando a corrente que os prendia.

O quarto em que se encontravam era incrivelmente espaçoso, bem mobiliado, a cama se destacava pela grandeza. "Eu me lembro do primeiro dia em que tivemos que dormir juntos." Um sorriso trespassou os lábios do moreno enquanto a memória corria por seus olhos.

_Flashback_

_- Por que temos que dormir na mesma cama?_

_- Pare de gritar, Raito-kun. Eu já lhe expliquei que você ainda é susp..._

_- Mas por que na MESMA CAMA?_

_- Porque sim..._

_No fim eles acabaram nem dormindo. A cada segundo Raito olhava para o lado de Ryuuzaki para ver se estava sendo vigiado. Era como uma brincadeira. Quem dormisse primeiro, perdia... E eles empataram. _

_Fim do flashback_

Meia-noite. "Hora de terminar." Por um momento, L sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. "Provavelmente o frio. Mas não há nenhuma corrente de ar." Quando se enfiou de baixo das cobertas, lançou um último olhar ao Raito antes de virar-se na direção oposta e dormir.

**S2DNS2**

Na manhã seguinte, a chuva ainda fustigava as paredes externas do hotel. Quando Ryuuzaki acordou, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma puxada forte e uma dor em seu pulso.

- Raito-kun?

- Acorda logo, eu quero tomar banho!

Lentamente, L erqueu-se da cama, acompanhando um garoto de muito mau-humor até o banheiro. Eles tinham tentado encontrar um jeito de tomar banho acorrentados, mas não havia como. Retirou uma pequena chave de seu bolso, soltando as algemas para que pudessem tirar as roupas. Logo após despir-se entrou debaixo do chuveiro.

Raito nunca tinha reparado, mas o corpo do moreno era muitíssimo bem formado. Estranho, porque ele só comia coisas doces.

- Ahm... Para o que é que você está olhando Yagami?

Num instante, ambos coraram estupendamente.

-O que? Eu estava só... divagando...

**S2DNS2**

Enquanto tomavam o café da manhã, novamente presos pela corrente, Raito percebia os olhares furtivos que recebia de Ryuuzaki. Era como se ele estivesse escondendo alguma coisa.

- L?

- Hai...

- Tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer?

- Talvez... Watari, pode me trazer mais bolo? – O fiel mordomo sempre os acompanhava, no limite do permitido pelo detetive.

- Senhor, eu devo me retirar no horário de almoço para buscar a Srta. Elysian. –Ele posicionou um carrinho (de serviço de quarto) cheio de bolos e sobremesas ao lado da mesa onde estavam os rapazes.- Ela chegará hoje, como sabe.

- Sim. Busque-a e leve-a para conhecer os arredores.

Raito não estava entendendo nada. Quem era essa tal aí?

- Raito-kun. Estas são as últimas horas que passaremos acorrentados.

"Por um instante eu pensei que ele fosse dizer: Aproveite!" pensou o jovem "Mas não posso reclamar... Eu vou adorar tirar essas coisas!"

- Quem é essa Elysian?

L pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Minha noiva...

O momento de silêncio que se seguiu a esta revelação durou minutos.

- N... noiv...a?

- É... Como você deve saber, parte do meu sangue é inglês. A minha família teme que a miscigenação destrua a nobreza britânica. Por isso, antes de morrerem, meus pais insistiram para que eu me casasse com uma jovem inglesa de família nobre.

- Você é um nobre?

- Sou descendente do príncipe Octavius, tenho conexão direta com a Casa Real da Inglaterra. Sou o Duque de Laurency.

- Eu preciso me dirigir a você como alteza ou algo do tipo? – Raito perguntou com cara de riso. – E você não acha perigoso me contar sobre a sua vida? Uma vez que você ainda pensa que eu posso ser Kira?

- Todos os registros sobre o meu passado, exceto uns poucos, em segurança, foram apagados de todos os veículos de informação possíveis.

- Como foi que seus pais morreram?

- Chega, Raito...

**S2DNS2**

Naquele momento, adiantada pelas ótimas condições de vôo, chegava ao aeroporto uma jovem que não aparentava seus 17 anos. Cabelos castanhos longos, até a cintura, perfeitamente lisos e assentados. Olhos cor de mel, que faiscavam como âmbar à luz do dia. O corpo perfeitamente modelado. Suas roupas mostravam alguém de alta renda.

Um sorriso trespassou-lhe os lábios quando se lembrou do motivo que a trouxera àquele país. A pessoa especial que ela admirava tanto e que estava prestes a rever.

Elizabeth Middleton, Condessa de L'Elfin, acabara de desembarcar no Japão.

**Like a piece of cake**

**Oks, pessoal, eu sei que eu escrevi mt pouco... mas vcs mal podem esperar...** **essa tal de elysian vai trazer alguns probleminhas...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anyway... vou postar o próximo cap. dessa fic o mais rápido possível... bjinhos bjinhos xauzinho!!**


	2. Chuva

Chuva

Elizabeth chegou cerca de 4 horas antes do previsto. "Tudo graças aos meus queridos pais." Eles tinham se recusado a deixá-la ir em um avião, com medo de um ataque terrorista. "Pelo menos o jatinho particular foi confortável."

Fazia anos desde que ela tinha ido ao Japão pela última vez, para uma cerimônia. E por mais que quisesse, ela seria obrigada a esperar pelo seu aniversário de 17 anos para viajar sozinha.

"Nobreza..."

Durante toda a sua vida ela tinha esperado por este momento.

"Delicadeza..."

O momento em que encontraria o seu noivo e finalmente o conheceria.

"Gentileza..."

Tinha recebido muitas cartas, e era capaz de reconhecer sua letra.

"Sabedoria..."

Conhecia sua paixão por doces e sua inteligência incomparável.

"Paciência..."

Ousaria dizer que o idolatrava, que o adorava de longe. Mal podia esperar para revê-lo.

"Antes de mais nada, sorria..."

Os mandamentos das aulas de etiqueta que recebeu ecoavam por toda a sua mente.

"E se ele não gostar de mim?" No fundo ela sabia que ele poderia acabar com aquele casamento arranjado se quisesse. A sua única opção era se mostrar a noiva perfeita.

**S2DNS2**

No hotel, Raito Yagami aguardava ansiosamente até o momento em que estaria livre. Só faltavam alguns minutos. E finalmente poderia andar por aí sem depender do moreno. Poderia ter de volta a sua privacidade. Só mais alguns minutos... E poderia voltar às ruas. Sair à luz do dia. Segundos... Segundos que passavam como horas.

O relógio soou às 9 horas. Foi como se tivesse entrado em outra dimensão.

- L? É agora...

- Sim, eu sei...

Ryuuzaki tirou a chavinha do bolso, soltou as correntes e jogou-as numa caixa ao lado da cama.

- O que vai fazer primeiro agora que está livre? – Ele perguntou com um sorrisinho.

- Vou sair por aí, tomar um chá e nunca mais voltar. – Raito quase não conseguia acreditar. Finalmente! – Quer que eu traga alguma coisa? Bolo?

- Não, obrigada...

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me ligar no celular. – Agora o mais novo já ia saindo pela porta, ansioso.

"Hum... Se ele pensa que eu vou voltar tão cedo, está muito enganado..."

**S2DNS2**

A jovem de cabelos castanhos caminhava pelas ruas movimentadas, parecendo insegura. Não tinha sido uma boa idéia tentar encontrar o caminho do hotel sozinha. E ela não falava japonês muito bem.

"Pelo menos essa chuva deu uma trégua. Já não agüentava mais!" Ela tinha se escondido dentro de uma casa de chá. Não tinha bebido nada, uma vez que não entendia o que estava escrito no painel atrás do balcão. E também não saberia pedir.

Decidiu sair, aproveitando a interrupção da chuva. Quando estava passando pela porta, esbarrou em um rapaz e ambos quase caíram.

- Gomenasai!! – Ela se apressou em dizer.

O jovem em quem esbarrara era bonito. Tinha os cabelos castanho avermelhados, parecia um pouco mais velho do que ela.

- Nandesuka?

- _Ah... Desculpe, eu não falo japonês._ – Ela respondeu em inglês, torcendo para que ele entendesse. (N.A.: Pessoal, tudo o que estiver em itálico é o que se está dizendo em inglês, blz? Fiquei com preguiça de traduzir tudo e talz...)

- _Ah! Tudo bem... Você está bem?_ – Ele a ajudou a se endireitar, e levou-a para dentro da casa de chá. – _Muito prazer, meu nome é Yagami Raito._

- _Isso quer dizer que o seu primeiro ou o segundo nome é Raito?_

Por um instante ele pareceu se divertir com a pergunta.

- _Ei! O que tem de tão engraçado?_

- _Ah, nada, nada... Senta, por favor... _– Eles se sentaram em uma mesinha. – _De onde você é?_

- _Inglaterra..._

- _E como você pode estar andando por aí sem saber falar japonês? Isso é perigoso!_

- _É... Eu sei... Mas eu cheguei adiantada no aeroporto, e estava tentando chegar ao hotel._

- _Eu te levo. Mas antes... Você não conhece muito bem a cidade, não é? Posso te levar para dar uma volta..._

- _Ahm... Tudo bem! Mas antes, eu preciso desesperadamente de um chá!_

- _Claro, vamos tomar um, então, posso começar te ensinando algumas palavras básicas de japonês..._

Eles permaneceram conversando por muito tempo, antes de saírem para a tal volta. Raito nunca encontrara uma pessoa assim. Todas as garotas que ele conhecera eram submissas, verdadeiras inúteis, que tentavam em vão chamar a atenção de rapazes. Mas com ela foi completamente diferente. Ela tinha um esplendor espontâneo, que não dependia de sua vontade.

- _Então..._ – Eles pararam para tomar um sorvete. – _Você tem 17 anos, está no ensino médio, vai para Oxford no ano que vem cursar ciências políticas, fala 5 línguas diferentes, vive em Londres, adora animais, toca piano, canta, dança, teve aulas de etiqueta e esgrima, sua cor favorita é lilás, seu animal favorito é a raposa do ártico e você tem uma gata chamada Wica... Parece que a única coisa que e não sei é o seu nome. E o motivo de você estar no Japão..._

- _É... Estou aqui para visitar uma pessoa. E eu não vou te dizer o meu nome, por segurança._

Ela fez cara de riso.

- _Você não acha que, se eu quisesse te seqüestrar, te matar ou te estuprar eu já poderia ter feito isso?_

- _Sabia que você não tem cara de seqüestrador, assassino e nem de tarado?_

-_Hahaha... Você é esperta, garota, gostei disso... Mas já passou muito da hora do almoço, é melhor irmos andando..._ – O celular de Raito começou a tocar. – _Ahm, espera só um segundo..._ Hai! Aham... Ta, to indo... Já vou chegar aí! – Ele desligou e colocou-o no bolso.

- _Alguma emergência?_

- _Não, um amigo está com uns probleminhas. Eu tenho que chegar no hotel Majestic o mais rápido possível..._

- _Você disse Majestic? Esse é o meu hotel!_

- _Sério? Que coincidência! Vamos então!_

**S2DNS2**

No saguão, L estava se segurando para não se desesperar. Desde que recebera a ligação de Watari, dizendo que não a encontrara no aeroporto, ele estivera pensando em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido a ela.

Ele sabia ser pouco provável, mas deixara de sobreaviso os postos policiais ao redor do hotel para um seqüestrador, ligara para o aeroporto exigindo explicações, fizera tudo ao seu alcance. Agora ele esperava a chegada de Raito para que pudessem sair e procurá-la pela cidade. Ele mostraria uma foto dela e pediria sua ajuda. Não era assim que costumava trabalhar, mas até mesmo o maior os gênios perde o raciocínio quando se trata de suas próprias emoções.

Não que ele a amasse, ou algo assim. Mas sentia-se responsável por ela. Pela segurança e pela felicidade dela. "Elizabeth..." Da última vez que a vira, ela era ainda uma criança. Por causa de seu trabalho, quis mantê-la afastada, escrevendo sempre que podia. Esperava que ela compreendesse.

A chuva tinha recomeçado. Mais forte do que nunca. L olhava a todo o momento em que ouvia as portas do hotel se abrindo. E esperava... Raito dissera que não estava longe dali. E que logo chegaria...

**S2DNS2**

**Anyway... Oi pessoas!! Mais um cap...**

**Debby: ae garota, o L eh um PARTIDÃO!!**

**Na verdade, eu prefiro o Matt... -apanha-**

**x.x**

**Até a próxima...ou próximo...**


	3. Eu compreendo Kira

**Bom, tah ae mais um cap. Hahaha... Eu fiz o Raito completamente embasbacado pela garota... Bobeou, perdeu, L...**

**Tempestade em copo d'água**

Elizabeth e Raito já estavam quase chegando ao hotel. O rapaz observava um leve sorriso nos lábios dela. Parecia ansiosa e feliz por chegar. Agora ele se perguntava quem ela iria encontrar.

Ao dobrarem uma esquina, a jovem supreendeu-o olhando-a intensamente. Num átimo, ele desviou o olhar.

- Chegamos! É este o prédio. – Ele abriu a porta. – Primeiro as damas...

- Aqui é tão lindo! – A decoração do saguão chamou a sua atenção, porque misturava elementos de diferentes estilos. Ali eles pareciam viver em harmonia.

Ela estranhou o fato de haver tão poucas pessoas. Na verdade, apensa u rapaz, que não era funcionário. Seus cabelos nefros pareciam despenteados, ele se sentava de uma forma incomum e seus olhos estavam focados no vazio de um quadro, do outro lado do salão.

O rapaz movimentou sua cabeça lentamente em direção ao portal de entrada. Ela conhecia essa pessoa.

- Ryuuzaki? Qual é a emergência? – Raito também o conhecia.

- Watari ligou do aeroporto. Ela não estava lá.

Ele parecia não perceber a presença da garota.

-Raito, precisamos sair e procurá-la! Ela não conhece a cidade e não fala japonês! Pode ter sido seqüestrada, ou até pior!

-Relaxa... Use a lógica por um momento!

Elizabeth sabia que era hora de interferir.

- Excuse me...

Raito apressou-se em apresentá-la.

- Ah sim... Ryuuzaki, esta é... bem... uma garota perdida que eu encontrei por aí...

- Ryuuzaki? Sou eu... Elysian...

- E... Elysian? O que? Mas como?

Agora já era possível sentir o clima de surpresa e tensão entre os presentes.

- Eu vim mais cedo, no jatinho da família.

- E por que não esperou no aeroporto?

- Por que eu estava entediada...

Era impossível identificar o que L estava sentindo. Seus olhos estavam vazios de expressão, sua boca estava contraída. Parecia incapaz de se expressar em palavras.

- Vamos continuar essa conversa lá em cima.

Todo o trajeto dali até o elevador e do elevador até o quarto foi feito em silêncio. Raito olhava de um para o outro, sem entender nada.

Quando chegaram aos aposentos de L, a porta foi fechada e trancada. Ryuuzaki se sentou de seu jeito característico e o mais novo foi servir um chá.

- L, eu sinto muito...

- Você tem idéia da preocupação que nos causou?

Seu tom era baixo, de reprovação e desapontamento. Sinceramente, ela preferia que ele tivesse gritado. Lágrimas subiram-lhe aos olhos, mas ela as deteve.

- Não foi minha intenção... Eu pensei que conseguiria chegar até aqui sozinha. Eu me perdi, estava chovendo e eu entrei em uma casa de chá. Quando eu estava saindo, eu esbarrei no Raito, que me ajudou.

- Você não entende que o meu trabalho coloca em perigo constante todos os que se envolvem? Você não percebe que, a partir do momento em que se tormou minha noiva, você precisa de toda a proteção possível? Eu me preocupo com a sua felicidade, Elysian...

-Minha felicidade? O que você pode saber sobre a minha felicidade? Você não me conhece o suficiente para saber o que é felicidade para mim... Na verdade, você não conhece nada de mim! De quem eu sou, do que eu gosto e do que eu quero...

- Eu já lhe disse que...

-Não me importa o que você disse...

- Você não compreende...

- Compreendo... Claro que compreendo... Você tem o seu trabalho: ser o maior detetive do mundo. E isso implica viver na clandestinidade para proteger a si mesmo e aos outros a sua volta. Mas principalmente a si mesmo... Quando foi a última vez que você se preocupou com os sentimentos de outra pessoa? Aliás, você sabe o que são sentimentos? Será que não tem nada em você que não seja como uma máquina? Nada de humano? – Ela não gritava. Gostaria de poder, mas não conseguia. Não era raiva que sentia. Por que ela sabia muito bem que a relação deles era nada mais do que uma fachada. Na verdade, ele não precisava saber nada da vida dela, desde que ela não interferisse com seu trabalho. – Então o grande L que eu sempre admirei e idolatrei não passa disso? Um monte de neurônios, sem um coração...

Num último impulso, ela deixou uma lágrima rolar por sua face. Em seguida, como única alternativa possível, se retirou. Sabia que ele não viria atrás dela. Mas também... precisava desse tempo sozinha...

**S2DNS2**

Raito chegava da cozinha, carregando uma bandeja com um bula e três xícaras, quando a viu sair.

- Essa garota sabe fazer um discurso... Você não vai atrás dela?

- Não... Ela vai estar melhor sozinha...

- Ela pode se perder de novo...

- Se está tão preocupado, por que você não vai atrás dela, então?

- Acho que eu vou mesmo...

O mais novo saiu, perguntando a todos os funcionários se eles tinham visto Elysian. Todas as indicações o levaram até a piscina, onde a encontrou sentada observando o céu.

- Está tudo bem?

Ela pareceu surpresa de encontrá-lo ali.

- Eu... Desculpa sair daquele jeito...

- Tudo bem... Foi divertido ver o L com... Qual é mesmo a expressão? Ah. "Cara de tacho..."

Elysian sorriu. Era bom encontrar alguém para conversar.

- Que bom, consegui te deixar um pouco mais feliz?

- Com certeza!

- Ahm... Não pense que o L age assim sempre. Ele está meio estressado com toda essa história de Kira... Você não deve gostar muito desse assunto, né?

- De certa forma eu entendo Kira...

Quando viu a cara de Raito, ela tentou explicar.

- Não pense que eu concordo com os assassinatos e tal... Mas eu entendo a forma como ele pensa e, de certa forma... penso igual... Porque ele quer melhorar o mundo, e fazer uma humanidade melhor.

- Ele? Como é que você sabe se é um homem?

- Eu não acho que uma mulher faria tudo isso.

- Você não acha que Kira é só um psicótico que quer tanto ser um deus, a ponto de destruir quem quer que esteja em seu caminho?

- Não. Ele é alguém que tem um sonho. E vai fazer de tudo para conseguir atingir seus objetivos. Não vejo nenhum psicótico. Vejo um homem que quer melhorar o mundo. E ele não é pior do que muitos outros que andam por aí, matando inocentes a torto e a direito.

- Do jeito que você fala, qualquer tribunal o julgaria inocente.

- Eu não o culpo por seus atos e não o condeno. Eu o admiro.

- E se você descobrisse quem é... Você o entregaria a polícia?

- Jamais. Eu o protegeria. Eu sei que a justiça dos homens o condenaria a morte, e eu não acho que ele mereça morrer.

- Mesmo tendo matado tantas pessoas? – Ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Destruir o agente causador da morte não traz as vítimas de volta a vida...

- Você é... impressionante... Nunca conheci ninguém que com uma mente tão diferente.

- Diferente? – Ela riu.

- De um jeito bom... – Ele riu também. – Eu sinto que Ryuuzaki está perdendo uma noiva maravilhosa...

- Como se fizesse diferença... Para ele, eu sou só uma forma de realizar o último desejo dos pais. – Seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão triste. – E eu sempre soube disso...

- Ele consegue ser muito cruel... – Eles estavam muito próximos. Raito podia sentir o calor de seu corpo delicado. Ela era mais do que ele jamais sonhara encontrar. Mais do que perfeita.

- Ahm... Está ficando meio frio...

- Vamos voltar lá para dentro... Aqui, fica com isso. – Ele colocou seu casaco por sobre os ombros dela.

- Obrigada...

**S2DNS2**

Pela janela, L tinha visto toda a cena. De uma forma estranha, ele quase sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes. Mas tinha que admitir, eles formavam um belo casal. E Raito parecia cada vez mais admirado com sua noiva.

- Elizabeth...

Nem percebeu quando Watari entrou.

- Senhor... Há mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ser útil?

- Os preparativos pro baile estão correndo bem?

- Sim, senhor.

- Pode, por favor, reserva uma mesa para quatro em um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade? Ou melhor... Reserve o restaurante inteiro... Estou a fim de sair pra comer alguma coisa...

**S2DNS2**

**Anyway... Relax, people... o Raito NÃO vai roubar a noiva do L... Ele vai roubar a VIÚVA!!**

**HUAHUAHUAHUA!! -toma pedrada-**

**Ouch... T.T**

**Você devem estar se perguntando... "Cadê a Misa?" Bem... ela vai aparecer no próx. cap... Tipo... "mesa pra 4..."**


	4. L contra ataca

**Kra... Eu ri muitoooooooooo escrevendo esse capítulo... Anyway... Spoiler: O Raito leva um fora!! Da Misa... MERECEU MAURICINHO!!**

**L contra ataca...**

Quando Elysian chegou a seus aposentos, ao lado dos de L, ela o encontrou na varanda. Ele estava sentado junto a uma mesa preparada para um chá.

_- Ryuuzaki..._

_- Elysian, sente-se. Eu pensei que poderíamos passar algum tempo juntos. Para... conversarmos._

_- Claro, está bem._ – Ela se sentou. – _Eu queria pedir desculpas por sair daquele jeito._

- _Não se preocupe, você tinha razão. Eu passei muito tempo me preocupando apenas comigo mesmo. Você tem todo o direito de estar com raiva..._

- _Não estou com raiva..._

- _Penso que poderíamos nos conhecer melhor agora._

- _Sim... Mas eu sei quase tudo sobre você. Como por exemplo, o seu vício por coisas doces. A forma como trabalha o seu raciocínio._

- _Gosta da forma como eu vivo?_

- _Sim._

_- Mesmo sabendo que não terá uma vida normal se casando comigo?_

_- Sim._

_- Você quer mesmo isso?_

Aquela pergunta a pegou de surpresa. Ela demorou para responder, voltando sua atenção para uma xícara de chá. Ela queria mesmo aquilo?

-_ Se você não estiver disposta, eu posso acabar com esse casamento arranjado..._

_- Você concordou com tudo isso... Mas não faz a menor diferença para você se eu quero ou não..._

_- Pelo contrário._ – Ele pegou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate. – _O que você quer faz toda a diferença para mim. No momento, o que eu mais quero é a sua felicidade._

_- Não seria capturar Kira?_

Ante a resposta muda do moreno, Elysian replicou.

_- Percebe? Você coloca o seu trabalho na frente de tudo. Não o culpo por isso. Mas está negligenciando sua vida e sua sanidade mental._

Ele apenas sorriu. Parecia achar incrível que ela o respondesse a altura em qualquer assunto. Poucos conseguiam.

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio enquanto tomavam chá e comiam bolo. E assim continuaram por um bom tempo. Até que L rompeu o silêncio.

_- Quero que você saia comigo hoje._

_- Perdão? Não ouvi muito bem..._

_- Quero que você saia comigo esta noite. Convidarei Raito e a namorada dele também._

Com a última frase ela engasgou.

_- C...como? N...namorada? Ele tem namorada?_

_- Tem sim. E ela se chama Misa Amane._

_- Nossa... Eu não tinha a menor idéia... De qualquer forma, acho que vai ser divertido sair hoje. _– Ela ainda não conseguia esconder a cara de surpresa.

- _Bom, esteja pronta às 19:00 em ponto._

_- Sim. Mal posso esperar!_

**S2DNS2**

Quando o relógio soou 19:00, Elizabeth já estava esperando no saguão. L dissera que se atrasaria um pouco, por que tinha recebido informações importantes de um de seus contatos.

Ela estava aguardando ao lado de um grande quadro, que mostrava os campos ingleses. Aquilo lhe causava uma certa nostalgia.

Do outro lado do salão, um jovem com cabelos castanhos avermelhados, considerado muito belo e inteligente, saía do elevador. A visão da garota que tanto admirava lhe roubou o ar. Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido verde-escuro, com detalhes em branco. Os cabelos meio presos deixavam pequenas mechas caírem por seu rosto. Linda, sofisticada, porém simples, sem querer chamar muita atenção.

Ele se aproximou, sorrindo.

_- Elysian? Como vai?_

_- Estou bem, obrigada._

Ele percebia que ela o tratava com uma certa frieza, uma distância...

_- Esperando o L?_

_- Sim..._

Ela evitava encará-lo, desviando seu olhar para outros pontos do saguão.

_- Eu queria te falar uma coisa... _– Ele tentou iniciar uma conversa. – _Será que a gente pode conversar? Em particular?_

_- Eu não sei se deveria..._

Interrompendo-os, uma loira irrompeu pelo portal, parecendo pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

_-_ Raito-kun!! Oi!! – Ela se jogou nos braços do rapaz, ignorando o ambiente e a garota ao lado.

- Misa... Calma... Deixa eu te apresentar um pessoa...

- Quem??

- Esta é Elysian, a noiva do Ryuuuzaki.

- _Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Misa._

_- Você não fala japonês?_

- _Não._ – Ela sorria, demonstrando extrema simpatia. – _Você é a namorada do Raito, não é?_

_- Aham..._

_- Vocês formam um belo casal._

_- Eu sei... Fomos feitos um pro outro! Mas eu não acredito que você e a noiva daquele estranho... Como é que ele é? Por que ele não parece muito... ahm... funcional..._

As duas começaram a rir, como se já fossem velhas amigas. Elysian tinha uma capacidade extraordinária de se dar bem com todo mundo.

O referido "estranho" agora adentrava o salão, vestido como sempre. Seguindo-o fielmente, vinha Watari.

- _Boa noite, pessoal. Vamos... A limusine está esperando..._

Ao ouvir esse comentário, Misa não se conteve.

- _Limusine?? Misa-Misa nunca andou de limusine..._

_- Mesmo?_ – Agora a noiva demonstrava um grande interesse. – _E o que você faz, Misa?_

_- Misa-Misa é cantora e atriz!_

_- Eu gostaria muito de ouvir você cantar!_

_- Então vamos a um bar de karaokê!! Tem um muito bom aqui perto!!_

_- Eu adoraria!_

E as duas foram conversando na maior animação pelo trajeto todo. Aquela situação estava sendo meio desconfortável para Raito, mas L sorria como se estivesse achando tudo muito engraçado.

**S2DNS2**

O restaurante ficava no 20° andar de um prédio, no centro da cidade. O interior era muito bem decorado, com detalhes reluzentes. Mas estava completamente vazio.

- _Gostou?_ – L perguntou a Elysian. –_ Eles são especialistas em comidas européias, eu me lembro que você adora..._

_- Eu amei! É tudo tão perfeito!_

_- A decoração foi feita para se parecer com Versailles._

_- É maravilhoso!_ – Ela parecia deslumbrada com tudo aquilo. Deveria sentir saudades de casa.

O maitre _(N.A.: Não, eu não tenho a menor idéia de como se escreve essa palavra...)_ os levou até uma mesa para quatro, perto de uma parede toda envidraçada, que proporcionava a melhor vista da cidade.

O garçom se aproximou.

_- E já decidiram o que irão querer?_

_- Eu não quero nada por enquanto... _– L esperaria até a sobremesa.

- _Ahm... Misa-Misa quer uma Salada Cezar... Parece bom..._

_- Quero goulash..._ – Elysian e Raito pediram a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- _Hahaha... Você também gosta de goulash?_ – Raito sorria.

_- Muito. É um dos meus pratos prediletos!_

- _Meu também!_

Aquilo serviu para descontrair o ambiente. Logo todos conversavam descontraidamente, menos Ryuuzaki, que se mostrava um pouco mais reservado.

E assim eles continuaram, do início ao final da refeição. Antes da sobremesa, Elysian fez um pedido ao maitre.

_- Eu gostaria de conhecer o chef. Posso ir até a cozinha?_

_- Claro, senhorita, acompanhe-me._

_- Ah... Misa-Misa vai retocar a maquiagem, já volto..._

Raito e L estavam sozinhos na mesa. O mais novo tentou iniciar um diálogo.

- Sua noiva parece muito feliz.

- Sim...

- Vocês têm conversado?

- Sim...

Silêncio...

- Ryuuzaki, você não se sente mal por fazer uma garota como ela sofrer?

- Ela parece bastante feliz com a situação. E nós dois sabemos que não há envolvimento emocional por nenhuma das partes.

- Bem, ela sacrificou a própria vida como uma pessoa normal por você, para mim não há prova de amor maior... Se você não chama isso de envolvimento emocional, eu não sei o que é...

- ...

- Você não sente nada mesmo por ela?

- Não.

- Você já sentiu alguma coisa por alguma pessoa?

- Não.

- Que bom.

- Por que?

- Porque assim você pode sentir alguma coisa sem saber, uma vez que nunca sentiu nada. Mas fique sabendo: se você fizer ela chorar, vai pagar caro por isso.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Não, é uma afirmação...

Elizabeth voltou, junto com Misa, quase ao mesmo tempo em que chegaram as sobremesas. Bolo de chocolate para L, torta de maçã para Raito, salada de frutas para Misa, e uma taça com 2 bolas de sorvete de pistache com calda de caramelo para Elysian.

O caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso. Ninguém ousava dizer uma palavra... A ameaça de Raito pairava sobre a cabeça de L, afetando a todos. Porem, o jovem de cabelos castanhos só tinha olhos para a Condessa.

Misa-Misa percebeu.

**S2DNS2**

Elizabeth já estava na cama, depois de uma noite maravilhosa. Estava tendo um sonho. Um sonho muito estranho...

_Ela estava em um corredor, um grande corredor. Estava sendo perseguida. A rainha da Inglaterra a seguia. Ela corria, corria... De cada lado do corredor havia portas e mais portas. As do lado direito eram marrons. As do lado esquerdo eram negras. E faltava pouco para o final do corredor. Se ela não escolhesse uma porta logo, ela seria pega pela rainha. Mas ela não sabia qual lado escolher..._

_Quando chegou ao final, o último par de portas se soltou da parede e se fundiu a sua frente. Se fundiram em uma única porta lilás. Quando ela abriu, sentiu uma luz forte, e viu uma figura parada ali. Mas a iluminação era tanta, que não conseguia distinguir sua face. Ela ouviu um barulho, sentiu um puxão, e acordou._

**S2DNS2**

Raito tinha levado Misa até seu quarto, por mero capricho da garota. Mas seu pensamento estava longe dali... Na verdade, não tão longe, apenas alguns andares acima.

- Raito-kun... Misa-Misa quer saber o que você acha da noiva do L...

- Ahn? Acho ela legal...

- Só legal?

- É... Por que?

- Misa-Misa está com ciúmes, porque Raito só prestava atenção na noiva...

- Haha...

- Raito-kun gosta de Misa?

Ele não respondeu. Uma coisa era deixar ela ser iludida. Outra era mentir na cara dela. Qual seria melhor?

- Responde...

- Misa, eu... Eu...

- Misa-Misa sabia!! Raito-kun está todo derretido por aquela garota e não quer mais saber de mim!! Diz se não é verdade!!

- Eu sinto muito... É verdade...

A loira começou a chorar. Ela se trancou em seu quarto, se recusando a sair. Raito a ouviu abrir os armários com força. Estava arrumando as malas para partir.

**S2DNS2**

Elysian abriu os olhos. Estava de volta a seu quarto, no Japão. Ela podia sentir as lágrimas correndo por sua face. A última parte do sonho tinha sido a pior.

- Finalmente acordou.

Ela tomou um grande susto. Sentado em uma cadeira, ao lado da cama, estava Ryuuzaki.

- L? O que?

- Eu passei aqui antes de ir para o meu quarto, vi você se debatendo e resolvi ver o que era.

Elizabeth olhou para o relógio. 3:28 da madrugada...

- Desde quando você está aqui?

- Há algumas horas... Teve um pesadelo?

- É... Um dos piores...

Ele se aproximou.

- Está chorando?

- N...não. É só...

Ele secou seu rosto delicadamente com as costas de sua mão. Aquele gesto era mais do que ela poderia esperar.

- L...

- Eu prefiro que você não chore...

Num gesto impensado, ela se atirou em seus braços, abraçando-o com força e não conseguindo conter as lágrimas.

Ryuuzaki se surpreendeu. A ameaça de Raito ecoou em sua mente. "Acho que eu te devo uma...". Ele pousou a mão por sobre os cabelos da jovem, sentando-se na cama com ela. Deixou que ela extravasasse, consolando-a.

- Calma... Relaxe... Eu estou aqui para você...

- L. Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. Está melhor?

- Muito... Mas já é de madrugada... Eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Não... Eu lembro que quando eu era pequena, eu abraçava o meu panda de pelúcia, o Wally. Mas ele está na Inglaterra...

- Deita. – Ele se levantou e a cobriu. – Eu vou ficar aqui até você dormir.

- Vai ficar aqui para sempre?

- Se for preciso...

Ela fechou os olhos e caiu no sono quase que instantaneamente. Antes que voltasse a sonhar, se perdeu no tempo, retornando à sua infância.

L a sentiu puxar seu braço e segurá-lo com firmeza. Como uma criança, ela mordia a manga de sua camisa. No seu rosto, uma expressão angelical. Mas tremia, mesmo com as cobertas.

- Wally... - Ela sussurrou.

O moreno sorriu, pensando no que deveria fazer. Se decidiu rápido, colocando o plano em prática.

**Uhuuul!! Terminado!! Anyway, tomara que gostem... L contra ataca... eu ainda não sei quem vai ficar com a Elysian... Deixem sugestões... Vlw Kyra Spring, por comentar e favoritar e talz... Ti adolu nina!!**


	5. Entendimento

**Oks, esse capítulo foi escrito ao som de Celine Dion... ENJOY!!**

**Entendimento**

Elizabeth acordou

Raito não dormira. Passara a noite pensando nela.

Elysian...

Tinha finalmente se decidido. Lutaria por ela se fosse preciso. Falaria com ela ainda esta manhã, mas antes contaria ao L. Seria seu rival nisso também. E não perderia.

Ele fora ao quarto de Ryuuzaki, mas não o encontrara. Então seguira para os aposentos da garota. Pensara no que diria, mas não chegara a uma conclusão. Sabia que podia conquistá-la, independentemente de tudo.

Como ninguém atendesse quando bateu na porta, ele a abriu e entrou. Uma onda de choque percorreu o seu corpo. L estava deitado ali com ela. Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas e o seu queixo repousava por sobre o ombro de Elysian. Ela sorria, tranqüila. Tentando não acordá-los, Raito se virou para fora.

- Acordou cedo hoje, Raito-kun. – era a voz de Ryuuzaki.

Ele deixou a cama com muita suavidade, fazendo um mínimo de barulho, e saiu do quarto com o mais novo.

- O que vocês... Vocês não fizeram...

- Não é o que está pensando... Mas também não é da sua conta... Venha até o meu quarto, conversaremos enquanto eu como alguma coisa... Doce...

**xXx**

Elizabeth acordou e se espreguiçou. Já era quase hora do almoço. Ela não se lembrava muito bem do que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Tinha tido um pesadelo... E L apareceu e a consolou...

- Isso é tudo muito confuso...

Ela se levantou e foi tomar uma ducha. Já era quase hora do almoço. Por que ninguém a tinha acordado? Enquanto pensava debaixo do chuveiro, ouviu o seu celular tocar.

"Ah, meu Deus! Esqueci de ligar para o papai!" Elizabeth prometera ligar para seu pai logo que chegasse. Com todos os acontecimentos, esquecera. "Ele deve estar furioso..."

Saiu do banho, enrolou-se numa toalha felpuda e pegou o aparelho. O número não era o de seu pai. "Mas é melhor eu ligar para casa. Não vou demorar." Discou o número e esperou. A criada atendeu.

- Olá. Perdoe-me por ligar tão tarde. – Já era tarde da noite na Inglaterra, devido ao fuso-horário. – É Elizabeth. Quero falar com meus pais.

"- Senhorita Elizabeth! Só um momento."

Conhecendo seus pais, eles a atenderiam no viva-voz, para que ambos pudessem falar ao mesmo tempo. E provavelmente estariam no escritório.

"- Alo? Elizabeth?"  
- Mamãe!! Como está você? E todos? Ah,estou com tantas saudades!!  
"- Seu pai está em uma viagem de negócios, querida. Todos estão bem. E você? Como está indo com o Duque?"

- Ah, mamãe... Ele é tão... Estranho!

"- Meu bem, lembre-se de que está fazendo isso para o bem de nossa família. Precisa fazê-lo se apaixonar por você e se casarem em pouco tempo."

- Eu não entendo... Eu não o amo. Por que não posso escolher meu próprio casamento?

"- A nobreza inglesa está se esvaindo. Ninguém mais respeita os nobres. Temos que fortalecer nossos laços."

Elysian suspirou.

- Sou mesmo obrigada a fazer isso, não é?

"- Na verdade, não. Meu bem, eu e seu pai discutimos. Seria uma felicidade imensa para nós que você se casasse com o Duque de Laurency, mas nós prezamos mais a sua alegria. Você ainda é jovem. Pode fazer suas escolhas."

- Obrigada mamãe. Vou fazer a escolha certa.

"- Confio em você, querida. Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir. Teus primos estão partindo para a Sibéria e eu tenho de planejar a festa de despedida. Adeus, meu anjo."

- Adeus... – desligou.

Aquela conversa só a tinha deixado mais confusa. Com certeza ela seria feliz ao lado de L... Mas se tivesse outra opção...

"Bobagens. Não tem ninguém que eu adore mais do que Ryuuzaki."

Foi quando ela pensou no jovem que a havia ajudado. À quem abrira seu coração. Aquele que a compreendera. A imagem dele veio a sua mente. Os cabelos castanho-avermelhados emoldurando um rosto proporcionalmente perfeito. E que inteligência aguçada!

A Condessa sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao se imaginar naqueles braços.

"Preciso de mais uma ducha. Bem gelada!"

**xXx**

L e Raito se sentaram em uma mesinha na varanda. Watari imediatamente trouxe muitos bolos. Quando ficaram a sós, o moreno iniciou a conversa.

- Percebi que você está interessado na minha noiva.

- Sim, está certo.

- Bem, o que espera conseguir com isso?

- Quero tomá-la de você.

- Não a trate como um objeto. Essa escolha cabe a ela fazer.

- Está com medo de que ela escolha a mim? Você nem a ama.

- E, por acaso, você tem sentimentos por ela, Raito-kun?

O jovem desviou o olhar, mediante a um sorriso de Ryuuzaki.

- Veremos quem ela prefere. – o mais novo se retirou. Iria direto para o quarto de Elysian.

**xXx**

O jovem chegou até o quarto, mas não entrou. Agora que o momento chegara, não saberia o que dizer. Com suavidade, ele bateu na porta, sem resposta. Decidiu entrar.

Podia ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Seu coração bateu mais forte só de pensar na garota tomando banho... Raito se sentou na cama e esperou. Enquanto isso procuraria palavras para descrever o que sentia.

No primeiro contato que tiveram, lembrava-se muito bem, olhara nos olhos da jovem e se perdera. Eram como um oceano profundo e inexplorado. Ela parecia tão frágil, tão indefesa, tão sozinha! E ele a acolhera, cuidara dela. E agora, tinha certeza, se apaixonara.

Sim, o melhor aluno do Japão, o mais concentrado e mais inteligente. Caíra de amores por uma inglesa.

Sorriu. Estaria muito cedo para pensar no futuro?

Custou a perceber que o som de água caindo parara. A porta do banheiro se abriu, revelando Elysian, já vestida, muito assustada com a presença de Raito.

- O... oi...

- Como vai?

- Bem, obrigada. Por que está aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, sim. Preciso falar com você...

Naquele momento, Watari surgiu no quarto, com L. O moreno comentou:

- É bom que estejam aqui, os dois.

- Bom dia, Ryuuzaki. – disse Elizabeth.

- Bom dia... Vim avisar de que seu vestido está pronto, e também que Raito precisa experimentar o novo smoking.

- Smoking? Para que eu ou precisar de um?

- Ora, eu não lhe falei sobre o baile? Acho que me esqueci... Bom, eu não posso aparecer em público com freqüência... Você acompanhará Elysian.

- Como assim "não pode aparecer"?? – a garota perguntou – Não irá?

- Não posso ir. Sabe que mostrar a minha imagem em um evento assim é perigoso. Confio em Raito para divertí-la esta noite.

- Esta noite? Assim de repente?? - O rapaz de cabelos castanhos-avermelhados quase deu um salto. "Ele está desistindo oficialmente dela. Praticamente a joga para cima de mim. Bom, aproveitando a chance..."

-smiles-

**xEndx**

**E... Ahm... Guess that's all. REVIEWS PLISS!!**


	6. Eles viveram felizes para sempre

**E eles viveram felizes para sempre**

Elizabeth tomava um chá gelado à beira da piscina, trajando um biquíni laranja com flores bancas. Aquilo não estava acontecendo... Não podia ser verdade. Viera da Inglaterra para um país completamente diferente, conhecera seu noivo, fizera amizade com o homem mais perfeito do Japão e iria a um baile com ele.

"Como pode? Ele não quer mesmo casar comigo. Parece que está fazendo de tudo para me jogar nos braços de outro."

- Maldito seja L, o maior detetive do mundo...

- Nossa, isso é jeito de falar do seu noivo? – Raito se aproximou por trás – Sei que está irritada, mas não acha que pelo menos terá uma companhia muito agradável para hoje à noite?

- Sua modéstia é surpreendente... – Elysian se levantou, indo para a piscina – Por que não vai arranjar alguma coisa de útil para fazer?

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela mergulhou na água.

- Porque no momento o que eu mais quero fazer é ter você. – murmurou para si mesmo. Ficara extasiado com a visão da garota descendo em direção à piscina com o biquíni, que realçava perfeitamente as curvas maravilhosas. Decidira, então, mostrar um pouco de si.

De calção, entrou atrás de Elysian.

Claro, ele percebeu o olhar que recebeu dela quando subiu de um mergulho. Tinha um corpo perfeito. Não era muito musculoso, o que ela parecia gostar.

Elizabeth não conseguia pensar. Era perfeito em tudo.

Imediatamente, saiu da piscina.

- Mas já vai embora?

- Vou me arrumar para o baile... – saiu.

Raito olhou para cima, em direção ao quarto de L. Observou-o deixar a grande janela envidraçada. Agora sentia que estava ganhando uma guerra.

**xXx**

Elysian terminou de abotoar o vestido e se olhou no espelho. Estava linda em um modelo azul claro, com pequenas pedras preciosas. Usava as lindas jóias de sua família, e deixara o cabelo solto. Por estar um pouco frio, luvas brancas cobriam seus braços. As sandálias tinham sido feita especialmente para ela. Eram quase sete horas da noite.

Desceu até o saguão, segura de que encontraria um rapaz tão lindo quanto ela, vestido em um smoking impecável, esperando. E sim, ele estava realmente lá.

Raito ofereceu o braço, para que ela o segurasse. Ajudou-a a entrar na limusine e foram para o baile.

**xXx**

Lá em seu quarto, L estava de volta à janela. Dali pôde observar os dois entrando no carro. Algo estranho o perturbava. Uma sensação esquisita. De repente, perdera a vontade de comer doces.

- Senhor? – era Watari.

- Diga...

- Quer algo em especial?

- Sim, quero entender o que se passa comigo... – Ryuuzaki suspirou. Estava confuso. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, não sabia o que pensar.

- Posso ajudar em algo?

- Talvez... Pode me dizer por que garotas são tão complicadas, até mesmo para mim?

- Ah, sim. Os mistérios de uma garota. L... –chamou-o pelo nome, o que não era normal- Ela está abrindo mão de tudo para permanecer aqui. É um grande sacrifício por você, não acha?

- Por mim ou por Raito-kun? Ela pode simplesmente querer ficar perto dele. Seria mais sensato.

- Seria... Se o coração de uma jovem fosse tão previsível. – o velho sorriu – Acredite, já vi isso antes. O brilho no olhar dela quando olhou para o senhor Yagami esta noite não chega a um milésimo do que vejo nos olhos dela quando te vê. Quer doces, senhor?

- Não sinto vontade de comer. Não sei o que quero.

- Um palpite meu, senhor. O que o senhor quer está em uma limusine, indo em direção a um baile, num belo vestido azul.

O moreno pensou por alguns instantes, até se decidir.

- Prepare um carro para mim, Watari. Vou sair.

- Sim, senhor. Ah, se me permite mais um comentário...

- Diga.

- O último desejo de sua mãe, antes de deixá-lo, não era o de que se casasse com uma inglesa nobre. Era apenas de que fosse feliz. Creio que o senhor distorceu um pouco as palavras dela.

**xXx**

Elizabeth portou-se perfeitamente durante as primeiras horas que passaram no baile. Cumprimentou a todos, em inglês, e contou com a ajuda de Raito para entender o que se passava. Os comentários sobre Kira corriam pelo salão, deixando-a impaciente. Queria se distanciar de qualquer coisa que a fizesse se lembrar de seu noivo.

Notando a inquietação da garota, o rapaz a chamou para dançar.

- Elysian, relaxe um pouco. Vamos nos divertir! Me concede a honra de uma dança? – disse ele, curvando-se.

- Não tenho como recusar. – estendeu-lhe a mão, e foram para o salão.

Raito era um excelente dançarino. Era como se flutuassem. Seus pés mal tocavam o chão. Quase podia sentir uma corrente ar frio, tocando sua pele, lhe causando arrepios. Ou será que era apenas a proximidade dele?

O jovem a segurava com firmeza, bem próxima. O olhar dele a enfeitiçava, de certo modo.

- Escuta... Tem uma coisa que eu queria muito te dizer...

- Diga.

- Eu te amo.

Pararam de dançar, olhando-se fundo nos olhos.

- Raito... Isso não faz sentido...

- Por favor... Eu nunca encontrei alguém tão perfeita. Que pudesse me entender dessa forma. Na nossa conversa, naquele dia, você demonstrou uma clareza incrível. Escute. Você disse que não entregaria Kira para a polícia, certo? Tenho que lhe contar um segredo...

Ele a puxou para um dos cantos do salão.

- Eu sou Kira, Elysian.

Uma onda de choque percorreu seu corpo. Paralizou-se, com aquela notícia absurda.

- Você? Você matou todas aquelas pessoas?! Você é o assassino perseguido pelo mundo inteiro?!

- Sim.

Sentiu-se tonta, quase perdendo os sentidos. Queria mais do que tudo sair daquele lugar.

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Fique longe de mim. Não se aproxime. Não contarei esse segredo, fique tranqüilo. Mas mantenha-se longe.

Sendo uma das patrocinadoras da festa, Elizabeth não poderia sair. Estava presa. E isso a fazia se sentir mal.

- Eu vou tomar um ar...

- Está mesmo se sentindo bem?

- Estou ótima. Só preciso de um tempo. – e dizendo isso, foi para a varanda.

A noite estava nublada. Os poucos raios de luar que conseguiam atravessar as nuvens permitiam que visse apenas o jardim abaixo de si. As rosas estavam tão lindas naquela noite. Envolviam todas as construções do jardim e brilhavam, orvalhadas.

Do salão, chegavam até ali os acordes de uma melodia muito linda.

_I was wasted in the afternoon  
waiting on a train  
I woke up in pieces and Elizabeth  
had disappeared again  
I wish you were inside of me  
I hope that you're ok  
I hope you're resting quietly  
I just wanted to say  
goodnight Elizabeth_

"Espera. Esse é o meu nome. Coincidência?" Olhou para a banda que tocava em um palco. Notou algo estranho. Podia ouvir claramente o som de um piano ao fundo, mas não havia nenhum por ali. Observou Watari entrando pelo salão.

Ele lhe dirigiu uma piscadela e indicou a varanda a oeste.

Elysian teve que se conter para não correr até lá. Do outro lado do jardim, debaixo de um coreto. "L..."

Ele estava tocando para ela. Cada nota daquela música linda chegou até seus ouvidos como uma declaração.

_I'll wait for you  
while she slips in something comfortable  
and I'll miss you  
when I'm slipping in between  
if you wrap yourself in daffodils  
I will wrap myself in pain_

Ela já não agüentou mais apenas escutar. Saiu pelo salão, tentando encontrar um caminho até os jardins. Teve que dar uma volta inteira. Quando chegou lá, não o encontrou. Rodeou o piano, e não o viu.

- Mas... Por que... – sentou-se. Passou os dedos suavemente pelas teclas de marfim. Não tocava há algum tempo. Puxou uma melodia triste. "Se ele se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui, por que não ficou? E se... Na música... E se ele simplesmente quisesse me dizer adeus?" - Boa noite... L.

- Pensei que estava sendo silencioso, como soube que me encontrava aqui? – uma voz atrás dela perguntou.

Ela se virou. O moreno observava curioso.

- Mas... Onde...?

- Ora, estive aqui o tempo todo. – Ryuuzaki sentou-se ao seu lado, daquele jeito muito esquisito. Estava como sempre, de jeans e uma blusa de manga comprida totalmente branca. E descalço. – Resolvi que precisava vir.

- Por quê?

Ele sorriu.

- Porque você é minha noiva. Vamos nos casar. Quando quer ir?

Aquilo a pegou completamente de surpresa.

- Mas... mas... mas...

- Acho que amanhã seria ótimo.

- Amanhã?!

- Prefere que seja hoje mesmo?

- L!! Pare com isso!!!

- Que foi?

- Eu é que te pergunto! Como é que você chega do nada e começa a falar de casamento?

- Elizabeth. Não quer casar comigo? – segurou a mão dela.

- Eu quero... Mas você não quer. Faz isso só por obrigação. – lágrimas rolaram por sua face.

L se aproximou e abraçou-a. Aquele gesto valia mais do que mil palavras. Elysian ergueu o rosto, encarando aqueles olhos profundos. Seus lábios se tocaram, levemente. Como esperado, ele tinha um gosto muito doce.

Quando se separaram, mesmo sob a fraca luz da lua, percebia-se um leve rubor no rosto de Ryuuzaki.

- Uhm... L? Será que... Esse foi o seu primeiro beijo?

- ...

- Eu consegui deixar o grande detetive confuso?

- Eu não...

Sorriram.

- Então. Amanhã está bom, né?

- L!!

- Que tal: Sra. Elizabeth Lawliet. Lindo, não acha?

**xEndx**

**Sim, esse capítulo ficou sem noção. É que eu tive tanta pressa de terminar que não consegui juntar as idéias de uma forma decente... Sorry T.T **

**---**

_"Ela estava em um corredor, um grande corredor. Estava sendo perseguida. A rainha da Inglaterra a seguia. Ela corria, corria... De cada lado do corredor havia portas e mais portas. As do lado direito eram marrons. As do lado esquerdo eram negras. E faltava pouco para o final do corredor. Se ela não escolhesse uma porta logo, ela seria pega pela rainha. Mas ela não sabia qual lado escolher..._

_Quando chegou ao final, o último par de portas se soltou da parede e se fundiu a sua frente. Se fundiram em uma única porta lilás. Quando ela abriu, sentiu uma luz forte, e viu uma figura parada ali. As luzes diminuíram, e pôde ver quem era. Aquele que amava. L Lawliet._"


End file.
